La souffrance dans la peau
by DreamJess
Summary: Suite à l'échec de sa mission, Drago subit la pire des punitions, commence alors une véritable descente aux enfers... Comment se relever lorsque l'on touche le fond ? Les tourments laissent de profondes marques que le temps seul n'est pas apte à guérir...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : DreamJess

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, l'histoire étant à moi. Enfin " l'univers HP ".. Sauf Drago, si si j'vous assure on a passé un petit arrangement ensemble, elle me l'a cédé :P

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Suite à l'échec de sa mission, Drago subit la pire des punitions, commence alors une véritable descente aux enfers... Comment se relever lorsque l'on touche le fond ? Les tourments laissent de profondes marques que le temps seul n'est pas apte à guérir...

**Petite note de l'auteur**** : **Voila ma première fanfic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a quelque temps, et je dois avouer que j'apprécie particulièrement les fanfictions qui abordent la psychologie des personnages... Et particulièrement de Drago, personnage que je trouve très intéressant, en dépit de ce qu'il est devenu après le tome 6... Mais ça c'est un autre débat ! :p

En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, pour commencer il sera régulier, par la suite je ne promets rien, il est vrai que j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé !

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez absolument pas à me laisser des reviews, j'accepte tout (enfin je compte sur vous pour être un petit peu indulgents pour ma première hein ! :p), cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir !**  
**

Très bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

" Sors d'ici Lucius, j'ai à m'entretenir avec ton fils dont l'éducation me laisse à désirer... "

L'interpellé se pinça furieusement les lèvres lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres insinua qu'il avait inculqué une mauvaise éducation à son héritier, et sortit du cachot sans le moindre regard pour son fils. Comment pouvait-on oser lui reprocher cela ? Lui, un Malfoy dont la sévérité n'était plus à démontrer.

" Mon cher Drago, reprit ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse, tu sais à quel point je peux avoir horreur que l'on me désobéisse... Et tu sais également ce qu'il en coûte n'est ce pas ? "

Il passait délicatement ses doigts fins et crochus sur sa baguette, elle semblait furieusement le démanger tandis que Drago n'osait effectuer le moindre mouvement, tremblant de tout son corps, entièrement terrorisé face à cet homme.

" Je ne tolère pas non plus que l'on me déçoive, surtout venant d'une personne en qui j'ai accordé toute ma confiance... Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je réalise que se tenait parmi mes rangs, celui qui semblait le plus fidèle mais qui fut en vérité le plus lâche de tout mes sujets... Sais tu seulement que par ta lâcheté, tout mon projet a failli tomber à l'eau ? Sa voix se fit bien plus menaçante, sais tu que par ta faute un obstacle majeur à mon ascension aurait pu rester en vie ? JAMAIS je n'ai douté de toi, et tu m'as... TRAHIS ! "

Les traits de son visage étaient à présent tordus par la haine, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et d'un geste vif il tendit sa baguette sur Drago prononçant un furieux " Doloris " sur ce dernier qui fut projeté plus loin dans la cellule, tordu par la douleur. Malgré les horribles cris que celui-ci poussait, Lord Voldemort réitéra son sort et la violence de son attaque n'avait n'égale que sa haine.

Le corps de Drago semblait littéralement s'enflammer, se fut comme si de la lave en fusion parcourait ses nerfs, s'infiltrant dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, comme si la foudre le frappait en pleine poitrine et que la brûlure s'immisçait à travers chacun de ses membres, le rongeant furieusement de l'intérieur.

Sa souffrance lui a paru durer une éternité, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres relâcha enfin son sort.

Toujours à terre, Drago haletait lourdement et chacune des contractions de ses poumons le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Il entendit les pas de son maître se rapprocher peu à peu et tenta dans un ultime effort de s'emparer de sa baguette qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Lorsqu'il sentit le contact du bois sous sa main fébrile, une lourde masse s'écrasa brutalement sur son poignet, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Le second pied de Voldemort percuta violemment sa mâchoire et il perçu à peine le rire hystérique de ce dernier; le malheureux était au bord de l'évanouissement.

xXXx

Non loin de là, Lucius Malfoy serra les poings à l'entente des cris de son fils.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en coûterait à sa famille s'il intervenait : Sa femme, son fils et lui même seraient tués. Il restait à son fils ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de survivre; Lucius restait le mangemort le plus fidèle, peut-être le Lord serait-il clément envers son héritier. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, provocant chez Lucius, toujours plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, un sentiment étrange, imprégné de honte et de colère. Au fond, la méritait-il cette chance ? L'honneur passait avant tout, la réponse était que non, il ne l'a méritait pas... Et jamais il ne serait à ses propres yeux un père abominable ayant abandonné Drago à son triste sort s'il n'agissait pas. Non, car de toute évidence il ce qu'il ressentait était de l'humiliation; son propre fils s'était si honteusement permis de traîner son nom dans la boue. Cette honte, ce déshonneur, cette atteinte à la famille dont il était descendant, le rongeaient. Lui, qui en dépit de sa personne, avait fait du nom de Malfoy un prestige, un privilège et même une gloire...

Dans les cris de ce traître résonnaient à présent toute sa lâcheté, son infirmité, son insuffisance...

Un véritable Malfoy ne recule jamais, Drago avait failli à sa mission : il était un fils indigne, une insulte à la lignée des Malfoy, point.

Sa punition n'était pas déméritée, loin de là, et peu à peu il détourna son attention des sinistres hurlements.

xXXx

Le seigneur des ténèbres saisit les poignets de Drago, le suréleva puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

" Que comptais tu faire avec ta baguette ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, personne ne peut rien contre moi ! "

" C'est faux " parvient-il à lui répondre, soutenant obstinément son regard non sans difficulté.

" Oh... Tiens donc, et qui crois-tu capable d'un pareil exploit ? "

Un horrible rictus déformait ses fines lèvres, il resserra sa prise sur les poignets du blond.

" Po... Potter " Gémit-il avant de baisser les yeux, honteux de sa propre réponse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Comment avait-il pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant espoir en ce moins que rien ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il représentait désormais peut-être son seul espoir de vengeance.

Non, impossible, l'humiliation et la douleur ressenties le poussaient simplement à des paroles idiotes et indignes, et en cet instant précis Drago se sentit méprisable à ses propres yeux...

Les traits de son maître se contractèrent à l'entente de ce nom, à l'aide de sa baguette il fit apparaître un halo lumineux autour des poignets désormais rabattus dans le dos du jeune homme, qui semblait peu à peu se matérialiser en une solide corde fermement attachée. Puis fit également apparaître une bassine qu'il remplit par un simple : " Aguamenti "

Il traîna rageusement Drago jusqu'à celle-ci, et stoppa sa course devant celle-ci.

" Jamais, tu n'aurais dû me provoquer Drago... " fit-il à voix basse tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Malfoy.

Ce contact répugna ce dernier qui eut un frisson de profond dégoût. Bien que toujours sonné par le coup, il se sentait nauséeux et aurait préféré mourir sur le champ plutôt que d'être humilié de la sorte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une poigne de fer agrippa ses cheveux et l'entraîna dans l'eau glaciale. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Drago, il se débattit férocement et usa de ses dernières forces pour tenter de dénouer ses poignets de la corde qui les retenait, mais sa tentative fut vaine : elle semblait indestructible.

L'oxygène devenait sérieusement manquant lorsqu'à nouveau il sentit la poigne de Voldemort le sortir de l'eau. L'horrible torture continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, et entièrement paniqué Drago prit à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il croyait être son dernier souffle. Si bien qu'il finit par confondre le contact de l'air sur son visage avec celui de l'eau, et pris une grande inspiration la tête plongée dans la bassine.

Et puis plus rien.

Voldemort aperçu les nombreuses bulles qui s'étaient formées à la surface, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit le corps de Drago se détendre. Il le laissa retomber de tout son poids sur le sol de la cellule comme un vulgaire objet, puis saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il put remarquer qu'il respirait encore et déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

" J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, mon cher Drago. "

xXXx

L'air était glacial, et son contact semblait paradoxalement brûler les fraîches blessures du corps de Malfoy. Cette sensation le tira de ce qui avait semblait être un sommeil éternel, peut-être était-il tout simplement mort... Un silence pesant régnait autour de lui, confirmant sa première hypothèse. Puis il entr'ouvra ses yeux dans la pénombre : tout était flou, il en était de même dans son esprit, où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'au delà qui lui était réservé n'était-il qu'une maudite prison ? Quelle odieuse ironie du sort pensa-t-il.

Il tenta alors de se mouvoir, lorsqu'il ressentit un violent lancement dans le bras droit. Puis au bras gauche, mais également dans ses jambes, son cou, son dos; tout était très douloureux et ankylosé. Ces sensations eurent l'effet de lui rappeler le supplice qu'il avait vécu la veille, son père, les coups, la bassine, l'eau... Son père !

Une affreuse vision parvint à Drago, il vit son père s'en aller dans l'indifférence la plus totale... Non, ce n'était pas possible, jamais son géniteur n'aurait pu l'abandonner aux mains du seigneur et le laisser se faire torturer sans agir ! Et pourtant si, il l'avait fait, sans scrupule, sans la moindre expression sur le visage... Drago sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et tout en refoulant ses émotions, il se hissa avec beaucoup de mal pour se laisser retomber contre un des murs de la geôle. Il ne put se concentrer bien longtemps sur ses insoutenables visions et se rendormi, exténué, adossé au mur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le second chapitre de l'histoire ! J'espère que son début vous a séduit, et je vous remercie de la suivre :)

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir

**Dana2012 **: Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que tu aimes le début, c'est vrai que j'essaie toujours justement de rendre la lecture le plus agréable possible, et que ce soit remarqué me rend très heureuse :)

**Manoirmalfoys **: Merci :) Oui Lucius ne fera rien pour se faire aimer des lecteurs dans cette histoire... Je m'excuse auprès de ses fans :p

**Missfuruba :** Ah ah oui Drago n'est pas épargné ici ! x)

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Une affreuse vision parvint à Drago, il vit son père s'en aller dans l'indifférence la plus totale... Non, ce n'était pas possible, jamais son géniteur n'aurait pu l'abandonner aux mains du seigneur et le laisser se faire torturer sans agir ! Et pourtant si, il l'avait fait, sans scrupule, sans la moindre expression sur le visage... Drago sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et tout en refoulant ses émotions, il se hissa avec beaucoup de mal pour se laisser retomber contre un des murs de la geôle. Il ne put se concentrer bien longtemps sur ses insoutenables visions et se rendormi, exténué, adossé au mur._

xXXx

" Tu es un Malfoy... "

Une voix connue avait prononcé cette parole. Elle était froide et semblait être dénuée de tout sentiment; cette voix, c'était celle de son père : Lucius Malfoy.  
Que signifiait cette phrase ? L'encourageait-elle, au nom de cette noble famille, à se reprendre et à se révolter afin d'effacer l'humiliation qu'il subissait ? Tel fut le ressentiment de Drago lorsqu'il se réveilla toujours adossé au mur froid de sa cellule. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son père avait véritablement prononcé cette parole au travers la grille du cachot, et, plongé dans son sommeil, il n'avait pu percevoir tout le mépris logé dans ces mots et dans son regard...

Le blond fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit strident de ferraille rouillée. Il leva les yeux et pu apercevoir entrer dans la salle un homme repoussant , dont la laideur fit grimacer le jeune homme. Son regard se fit de plus en plus méprisant tandis que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui, avec une sorte de gamelle rempli de nourriture écoeurante à la main, qu'il lui tendit. Par réflexe Drago chercha sa baguette des yeux, mais il comprit bien vite que celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom la lui avait retirée... Le mangemort prit la parole et sa voix grasse porta Malfoy au sommet du dégoût.

" Le maître est généreux de t'offrir cela, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérite. "

" Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites l'honneur que de te retrouver dans la même salle que moi, sors d'ici tu me dégoûtes " lança-t-il froidement.

Le mangemort se mit à rire, ce qui énerva profondément Drago

" Il va falloir que tu songes à revoir ton égo à la baisse petit, tu n'es plus rien désormais. "

Le regard du blond s'assombrit rudement, mais l'homme n'y porta pas cas et reprit :

" Je ne comprends même pas comment le seigneur des ténèbres a pu te garder en vie, elle n' est plus d'aucun intérêt après tarrrgh "

Sans plus attendre Drago s'était jeté sur l'homme, qui surpris, s'écroula au sol sous le poids du bond. Ce dernier abattit férocement ses poings sur cet homme méprisable sans la moindre retenue. Pour qui se prenait-il à l'insulter de la sorte ! Drago était affaibli mais le mangemort n'était pas robuste, et encaissa tout les coups. La haine du Serpentard était sans limite, si bien qu'il le frappait encore alors que l'homme avait perdu connaissance; le visage ensanglanté, l'arcade et le nez brisés.  
Absorbé par la rage il n'aperçut pas les deux autres mangemorts arrivés sur les lieux qui le dégagèrent de sa victime d'un sort de répulsion. Lorsque Drago toujours essoufflé se redressa, les deux hommes venaient d'emporter leur odieux camarade et refermèrent la grille sans un mot.

Le sang de ce minable souillait le sol de sa cellule et Malfoy dut prendre sur lui même pour regagner son sang-froid. L'odeur de la gamelle toujours posée au sol le dégoûtait véritablement et il lui fallu à nouveau s'appuyer sur le mur sale de son cachot pour calmer ses vertiges.

xXXx

Drago avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il était retenu dans ce maudit cachot, mais à en juger par le peu de lumière que filtrait la lucarne, il devait être le soir. Puis il distingua le bruit de gouttes qui tambourinaient le sol à l'extérieur de sa prison, et pu ressentir une vague de fraîcheur humide sur sa peau qui le fit frissonner. Drago soupira, Mauvais jugement...  
Il pouvait être n'importe quelle heure de la journée; la luminosité ne ferait pas figure d'horloge pour ce jour là.  
Quelques instants plus tard un violent orage éclata. Le grondement des tonnerres semblait insidieusement prendre plaisir à faire ressortir toute le côté lugubre et sinistre de sa sombre cellule.

Il lui était impossible de dire le nombre d'heures, peut être même de jours, qu'il s'était écoulé depuis le début des intempéries, mais il n'eut plus de visite depuis l'incident. Son cachot était enfoncé dans un des étroits couloirs du manoir du seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'y avait plus le moindre signe d'activité apparente.

Le maître avait-il pris l'horrible décision de le laisser mourir enfermé comme un vulgaire prisonnier ?

Drago se releva brutalement et se jeta sur la grille de tout son poids, après l'avoir énergiquement secoué il entreprit de donner de violents coups dedans, mais rien à faire, elle semblait avoir été renforcée par un sort de protection. Il se laissa retomber abattu au pied de celle-ci, épuisé et haletant. Son estomac le faisait atrocement souffrir et il dut se résigner à manger l'horrible repas que lui avait servi l'homme qu'il avait tabassé quelque temps auparavant.

Chaque bouchée lui donnait un peu plus la nausée, il se sentait profondément humilié et cela lui était insupportable.

Une question revint alors dans son esprit : Comment son père pouvait-il le laisser ici, réduit à un tel statut ? Drago était parfaitement conscient de la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve face à Dumbledore, mais il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment, c'était beaucoup trop ! Il avait tout de même été une aide primordiale pour faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Il s'était donné du mal pour parvenir à maîtriser cette putain d'armoire à disparaître !  
Comment son père pouvait il oublier ça si facilement... L'oublier lui...

Se sentant soudainement trop fragile, Drago tenta de chasser ces nombreuses questions de son esprit et de se reprendre : s'il se laissait aller dans ce maudit cachot, il allait devenir fou !

A bout de force il s'endormit quasi instantanément.

xXXx

Une poigne de fer saisit Drago à la gorge l'arrachant violemment de son sommeil sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Suspendu dans les airs et la vue encore brouillée il ne parvint pas à apercevoir qui se tenait en face de lui. Son coeur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il pu distinguer Voldemort, le visage plus déformé que jamais par la haine.

" Je m'absente quelques jours et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que mon détenu ne peut pas s'empêcher de causer des dégâts auprès de mes hommes ? "

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son bras s'enfonça dans le ventre de Drago qui étouffa un cri de douleur. D'un geste vif, il l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la cellule. Le jeune homme sentit quelques unes de ses côtes se briser sous l'impact du sol gelé et se mit à recracher du sang dans une quinte de doux douloureuse. Un sort de découpe vint craqueler le sol jusqu'à son dos que le Lord lacéra sans scrupule, malgré les lamentations de Drago.

" Arrêtez ça... ! " parvint-il péniblement à prononcer.

Le mage noir s'approcha et vint poser un genou à ses côtés, il saisit -ou plutôt broya- son épaule afin de le redresser :

" Ai-je bien entendu ? Te croirais-tu en posture de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ? " Il resserra à nouveau l'emprise arrachant un gémissement au blond.

" Je vous en... " Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, c'était décidément trop lui demander que de supplier quelqu'un, tandis que ses yeux tentaient difficilement de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

Un sourire en coin vint étirer les très fines lèvres de Voldemort, il vit Drago serrer les poings et comprit qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Epris de pur sadisme, il prit soin de redessiner les nombreuses ouvertures présentes sur le dos du blond à l'aide de sa baguette, avant d'y planter sauvagement l'extrémité. La douleur provoquée fut comme une décharge électrique et le hurlement du blessé fut si conséquent qu'il en perdit quasiment la totalité de sa la voix sur le coup.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.

" Je vous en... Supplie " Même presque inaudible cette phrase fut déchirante à prononcer. Entre deux sanglots il reprit :

" Je ferais.. Ce que vous voudrez, mais arrêtez ça... "

Satisfait de cette réponse, le seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha sa prise. Il se leva et fit apparaître au milieu du cachot des chiffons gris, semblables à ceux d'un elfe de maison, ainsi qu'une fiole sensée atténuer la douleur.

" Tu as dix minutes, salle de réunion. " ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seul et encore sous le choc, Drago évacua ses larmes librement; il avait honte de sa réaction, mais il trouvait dans cette faiblesse un certain soulagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouur ! Voila pour vous la suite de la fanfiction ! Dans ce chapitre Drago va réagir d'une étonnante façon, mais... Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir :)

**Katerina** : Ne m'en veux pas x) Mais je sais que notre Drago peut compter sur le soutient de ses nombreuses fans :p

**Chocolateblack** : Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Dana2012 : **Tu es sadique comme moi alors mdr ! Merci et voici sans plus tarder la suite :P

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Une fois seul et encore sous le choc, Drago évacua ses larmes librement; il avait honte de sa réaction, mais il trouvait dans cette faiblesse un certain soulagement._

Quand il eut repris ses esprits son regard se porta sur la fiole, sans se poser de questions quant à son contenu il se traina difficilement jusqu'à elle et la bu d'un trait.

Une sensation apaisante parcouru son corps, Drago ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter après les durs traitements qu'il avait subi. Bien qu'il se doutait que ce qui allait venir serait pire, il se délecta des petits fourmillements qui semblaient ressouder ses os brisés.

L'apaisement fut de courte duré; les effets s'estompèrent rapidement ce qui força Drago à rouvrir les yeux et de constater avec désillusion qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le même cachot, avec les mêmes haillons à ses pieds... Il ôta en soupirant sa robe de sorcier déchirée sous laquelle il portait un polo noir en cachemire imprégné du sang coagulé de ses nombreuses blessures. C'est avec dégoût qu'il du mettre cette guenille sur son corps. Il se releva et manqua de trébucher tant ses membres étaient encore douloureux, la potion n'avait agi que sur ses os brisés, les coupures, les hématomes et autres courbatures étaient toujours bien présentes. En enfilant le bas, l'ordre de son maître lui revint en tête, Drago serra les dents, ce qu'il redoutait arrivait déjà : il allait devoir servir les mangemorts dans cet accoutrement...

xXXx

Il s'aida des murs pour progresser dans nombreux couloirs du manoir, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la salle prévue, la réunion avait déjà commencé et il put apercevoir une vingtaine de mangemort rassemblés autour d'une table longue au bout de laquelle trônait le seigneur des ténèbres.

A son plus grand soulagement il constata que la chaise habituellement occupée par son père était vide. Il pénétra alors en boitant dans la pièce et sentit immédiatement s'élever derrière son passage les moqueries de ses anciens alliés qu'il méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Voldemort lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui glaça le sang, aussitôt il bredouilla une excuse avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait et vint docilement se poster à ses côtés.

Il tenta de garder son calme face à l'horrible serpent qui rampait aux pieds de son maître. Bien que cela semblait impossible, Drago aurait juré que cet animal le toisait de toute sa splendeur. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos lorsque ce foutu reptile vint malicieusement s'enrouler autour de sa jambe; le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il tenter quoi que ce soit contre la bête. A son plus grand malheur celui-ci continua son ascension provoquant de violents frissons d'angoisse sur son passage. Drago avait connaissance de la toxicité de son venin et sa peur monta d'un cran, tremblant désormais frénétiquement il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration.

Soudain il entendit les rires gras des mangemorts ayant remarqué la scène, il n'osa pas relever la tête et sentit la honte s'emparer de lui. Le Lord interrompit son long monologue et aperçu Drago tremblant comme une feuille, l'animal enserrant ses jambes et lui ceinturant le ventre. Il eut un rictus mauvais et s'adressa à lui en fourchelangue, Drago retint sa respiration. Puis Naguini desserra sa prise, se laissa glisser le long du corps du jeune homme et revint s'installer aux pieds de son maître. Le blond soupira, il eut un instant de reconnaissance envers le mage noir auquel il avait toujours voué une soumission parfaite, puis se souvint du statut qu'il occupait actuellement.

Mourant de honte, Drago ne savait plus où se mettre, ce que les hommes de mains de Voldemort remarquèrent immédiatement; leurs lourds regards moqueurs s'intensifièrent. Le Serpentard durcit alors son expression et décida de ne pas baisser les yeux : c'était son dernier recourt pour garder un tant soit peu de dignité.

Drago parcourait du regard les hommes confortablement installés sur les chaises, les chaises... Il mourait d'envie de se poser sur l'une d'elles, ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour soulager les crampes qui le lançaient dans tout ces membres. Le confort d'un simple coussin, le soutient d'un dossier ferme... Par _Salazar ! Je divague totalement_ ! Drago se gifla mentalement pour ne plus s'attarder sur de telles stupidités, lui qui était autrefois habitué au plus grand luxe, comment pouvait-il autant désirer une chaise, une banale chaise... Ses pensées furent interrompues par un homme, assis à l'autre bout de la table, qui lui fit signe de le servir. Drago eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il obéit, résigné.

" 6 whisky pur feu, et que ça saute " Il lui cracha cet ordre du ton le plus méprisable de la création et Malfoy dut inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas l'égorger.

Il se rendit péniblement en cuisine où il chercha désespérément les bouteilles, lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus et après avoir disposé les choppes sur un plateau, une idée lui vint en tête, elle était certes risquée, mais il ne tolérait pas une seule seconde le ton sur lequel l'arrogant s'était permis de lui parler.

Il m'y alors sa vengeance à exécution et trouva dans les placards de quoi le satisfaire : des épices en tout genre et autres piments qui ne demandaient qu'à être gentiment servis. Sans plus attendre il répandit allègrement ses trouvailles dans les chopes de whisky. Puis il quitta la pièce et déposa les chopes devant l'homme qui les lui avait ordonné. Il se recula lentement, ravi de donner une leçon au mangemort. Ce dernier empoigna la choppe sans distribuer les autres et la bu d'un trait, l'instant d'après, Drago le vit prendre une teinte rouge vif et se mettre à tousser bruyamment.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'homme en question qui s'étouffait, d'un geste brusque il envoya valser les verres qui s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Drago se délecta de la scène; il savait parfaitement que le mangemort ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit en présence du seigneur des Ténèbres. Son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de sa victime, le blond réalisa les risques qu'il avait pris en se permettant un tel coup bas. Voldemort garda un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait, il haussa le ton mais étonnamment n'interrompit pas son discours. Soudainement mal à l'aise, Drago entreprit d'éponger à l'aide d'un chiffon l'alcool répandu au sol ainsi que de balayer les débris de verre, son plaisir n'avait été que de courte duré car de nouveau il se retrouvait esclave de ses gens méprisables.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans autre dérapage bien que Drago n'était parvenu que difficilement à ignorer ses courbatures tandis que les mangemorts l'avaient accablé de tâches rabaissantes. Il quitta la pièce, épuisé, et s'engagea dans le couloir afin de rejoindre l'espace réservé aux elfes de maison lorsqu'il sentit une douloureuse pression sur son épaule droite.

Son coeur s'emballa et manqua un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'imposante carrure de l' homme à qui il avait servis le whisky pur feu...

* * *

Un peu de suspens héhé :)

Une petite review = un soutient pour notre Drago qui en bave ! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo ! Ca fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas posté, il faut dire que je manque cruellement de temps, alors voici un chapitre plus long ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Chocolateblack : **Merci ! Le pire reste à venir... Le meilleur aussi ;)

**Missfuruba :** Disons que je compensais ça par un rythme rapide, mais j'ai manqué de temps alors je me suis rattrapée ce coup-ci !

**cat240 : **Oui il est vrai que c'est une fic que j'ai volontairement rendue sombre, je voulais retranscrire toute l'ambiance lugubre du manoir de Voldemort, et donner un côté oppressant afin de mieux transmettre la souffrance que peut vivre Malfoy, mais bien évidemment ce ne sera pas le cas tout le long, et bientôt l'ambiance ne sera plus la même !

**Dana2012 :** ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Oui dans cette fic l'évolution psychologique est un thème majeur, mais je tiens malgré tout à conserver les traits principaux du personnage, Et pour le mangemort.. La réponse tout de suite !

**Oohfemmeluxieuse** : Ravie qu'elle te plaise autant ! ;)

_M_erci pour ces commentaires, voila sans plus tarder la suite :)

Dans ce chapitre le nom de la fanfiction prend enfin tout son sens !

Je (précise) et m'excuse par avance pour les mauvais traitements que Drago va subir dans ce chapitre... *part vite vite* :p

_T_rès Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_Précédemment _

_Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans autre dérapage bien que Drago n'était parvenu que difficilement à ignorer ses courbatures tandis que les mangemorts l'avaient accablé de tâches rabaissantes. Il quitta la pièce, épuisé, et s'engagea dans le couloir afin de rejoindre l'espace réservé aux elfes de maison lorsqu'il sentit une douloureuse pression sur son épaule droite. Son coeur s'emballa et manqua un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'imposante carrure de l' homme à qui il avait servis le whisky pur feu_.

Ce dernier qui le dépassait d'une tête, le traîna avec rage dans la salle appartenant aux mangemorts de bas rangs et l'y poussa dedans. Drago fut réceptionné par un sol dur et gelé comme il en avait déjà fait l'expérience la veille.

" Petit enfoiré, tu sais ce qu'on fait des elfes récalcitrants ici !? " Il claqua la porte.

Les douleurs du corps meurtri du Serpentard se réveillèrent, s'intensifiant à chaque instant. Il fit malgré cela l'effort de se relever pour se défendre, mais ses bras furent immédiatement saisis par deux autres mangemorts en bien meilleures conditions physiques que lui. L'homme se rapprocha vivement et lui administra une gifle à lui briser les vertèbres. La vue de Drago se fit trouble, il perçu un sâle gout de sang dans sa bouche et ses jambes se dérobaient sous son propre poids. Il ne distinguait que très vaguement les nombreux rires et insultes de ses agresseurs, tout était flou, les coups pleuvaient, les sorts également. Il sentit un autre homme le pousser à terre puis lui agripper férocement son bras droit, un objet brillant et pointu en mains, scintillant de magie noire. Drago s'entendit hurler lorsque ce dernier le planta dans la chair de son bras toujours fermement retenu. La torture dura une éternité et le monstre semblait assimiler la peau ensanglantée de Drago à un parchemin qu'il gravait, avec un abominable plaisir dissimulé.

xXXx

Bellatrix Lestrange avait aperçu le mangemort traîner Drago jusqu'au dortoir insalubre. Elle se doutait du sort qu'ils allaient réserver à ce pauvre jeune homme, à son neveu. Ne pouvant se résigner à l'y abandonner, elle saisit sa baguette et défonça la porte d'un coup de pieds, bien qu'elle était habituée aux pires atrocités, le spectacle que lui offrait sa vue fut un choc pour elle. Le blond était étendu au sol, inanimé, le corps recouvert de plaies qui libéraient abondamment son sang. Plusieurs hommes le rouaient de coups si intensément qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de la sorcière. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, d'un sort elle propulsa violemment les mangemorts qui effrayés, quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste. Elle s'approcha du corps sans vie de Drago et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

" Par Merlin, comment ont-ils pu oser te faire ça ! "

Le pauvre homme était toujours en vie, et fort heureusement Bellatrix avait eu connaissance des sortilèges de soins intensifs par l'intermédiaire de Rogue. Elle prononça de nombreuses incantations, et le sang sembla peu à peu disparaître sous les passages de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle resta un instant à l'observer.

C'était un beau jeune homme au corps magnifiquement sculpté et désormais ravagé par les blessures. Bellatrix Lestrange soupira devant une telle preuve d'acharnement, Drago était un brave garçon et quoi qu'on ait pu en dire, elle l'appréciait véritablement, bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître. La jeune femme se releva et le fit léviter jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée de l'autre bord du manoir et le déposa sur un lit recouvert de broderies aux couleurs de Serpentard.

" Ici tu seras en sécurité quelque temps " lui murmurra-t-elle.

L'expression de son visage se métamorphosa, elle avait repris son regard hystérique et sa démarche fantaisiste, comme si elle avait laissé monter en elle une part d'humanité en apercevant son neveux torturé, une forme de sentimentalisme qu'elle avait immédiatement éradiqué une fois sa tâche effectuée.

Elle quitta la chambre et referma la porte, glaciale, comme l'était redevenue son âme.

xXXx

Un homme pénétra d'un pas lent dans la pièce.

" Alors Lucius, tu ne nous a pas fait l'honneur de ta présence hier ? " Fit une voix mielleuse.

Dans un sursaut, l'interpelé se crispa, mais ne la releva pas la réflexion, trop honteux.

Le mangemort repris :

" Quel genre de prétexte as tu pu trouver pour te permettre exceptionnellement de ne pas assister à la réunion du Maître ? Laisse moi deviner... La vue de ton fils en bonne femme était peut-être trop dur à supporter ? " Un sourire vint étirer le coin de sa bouche.

" Ferme la, ce n'est plus mon fils. " Cracha Lucius au comble de l'agacement.

" Le prestige de la famille Malfoy... Que des apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en a jamais rien été... " Rétorqua l'homme qui prenait un plaisir malsain à jouer avec le feu.

Lucius se retourna violemment et braqua sa baguette sur impertinent qui fut dans un premier temps surpris, mais de nouveau un sourire réapparut sur son visage creusé. Il se mit à rire, malgré les menaces de Malfoy, puis il lança avant de quitter la salle :

" C'est terminé désormais mon cher Lucius. "

xXXx

Toujours étendu sur le lit, Drago se mit à remuer légèrement en gémissant, de nouvelles courbatures l'arrachèrent à son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il n'eut pas la moindre idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ni du temps qu'il avait dormi.

Autour de lui s'étendait une pièce spacieuse et richement décorée à dominante verte et argent, plusieurs meubles finement sculptés étaient disposés dans tout les coins. Il s'attarda sur les rideaux, brodés avec précision; du travail d'artiste probablement très coûteux. Puis il se m'y à imaginer comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois précédente, qu'il s'agissait réellement de son au delà, il devait être mort de fatigue, d'épuisement, ou de tor... Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Drago, des flash de la veille se bousculaient dans son esprit, les mangemorts l'avaient pris à parti dans une pièce du manoir...

Comment se pouvait-il alors qu'il se retrouvait actuellement allongé sur un lit tendre dans une chambre luxueuse ? Après réflexions, Drago dut se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un semblait avoir eu pitié de lui et l'avait emmené ici... Le blond avait honte, terriblement honte. En soupirant il se tourna pour s'allonger sur son flan gauche moins douloureux, et étala son bras droit devant son visage.

Malfoy poussa soudainement une exclamation d'horreur. Ce qu'il vit sur son bras le tétanisa. Il sentit ses larmes couler sur son visage tandis que ses yeux ne parvenaient à se détacher de cette atroce vision.

Dans sa chair était profondément gravé le mot : " ESCLAVE ".

Cela en était beaucoup trop pour Malfoy, ses sanglots redoublèrent et secouaient spasmodiquement son corps. Il défit les couvertures afin d'y plonger son bras puis il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il pleura ainsi jusqu'à en être épuisé, jusqu'à qu'aucune autre larme ne puisse s'échapper de ses yeux gonflés et rougis.

Il pensa alors à la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'à ce jour. Malfoy avait toujours été un enfant pourri-gâté; il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien sur le plan matériel mais bien que cela puisse sembler paradoxal, l'éducation qu'il avait reçu avait été extrêmement sévère. Ce contraste ne devait même pas paraître étonnant; aujourd'hui plus que jamais sa vie entière était "paradoxale", tout ce qui lui arrivait était véritablement absurde. De l'héritier craint et respecté de tout les sorciers, il était devenu le minable serviteur qui s'apitoyait en ce moment même sur son sort.

Un esclave.

Cette pensée le frappa comme un coup de poignard, il sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que sa respiration se fit irrégulière.

Drago réalisa combien il avait pu se surestimer; il s'était cru digne d'une mission qui l'avait totalement dépassé. Il avait cru dur comme fer en la parfaite image qu'il s'était lui même forgée; celle d'un Serpentard impitoyable, au coeur de glace, refoulant dans les profondeurs de son âme le moindre de ses sentiments. Il s'était trompé, tout son petit monde s'était écroulé en quelques jours, remettant son estime en question comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il n'était qu'un lâche, il l'avait prouvé au monde entier en hésitant face au vieillard.

Comment avait-il pu lui adresser un regard empli d'empathie alors qu'il le menaçait de mort ! L'avait-il su incapable d'un tel acte, avait-il été si peu crédible ?

Drago comprit qu'il s'était naïvement bercé dans ses propres illusions, désormais, il n'était plus rien.

Les intransigeantes manifestation de son estomac le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées. Manifestement, il semblait avoir dormi des jours entiers pour qu'un orage d'une telle ampleur gronde dans son ventre.

Il se redressa lentement afin d'atténuer les sensations de vertiges, puis se releva avant de chuter sur la commode qui faisait face au lit; ses jambes étaient bien trop endoloris pour pouvoir supporter son poids tout de suite. Drago en conclu qu'il avait réellement comaté quelques jours.

Au bout de quelques instants, il refit une tentative et assura chacun de ses pas en s'aidant de tous ce qu'il lui permettait de s'accrocher. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, il fut pris d'un vif malaise; l'étroit et sombre couloir le rappelait aux souvenirs encore éprouvants de ces derniers temps.

Le manoir était étrangement calme, beaucoup trop, pas le moindre bruit ne parvenait à Drago qui frissonna d'angoisse devant ce sinistre lieu. Le blond hésita un instant, puis il s'élança avec prudence dans le corridor. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans une des salles principales situées à l'arrière du manoir, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Drago fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments fondamentalement opposés : le soulagement de ne pas revoir ceux qui l'avait agressé et une étrange inquiétude qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il reprit son exploration vers l'avant de l'habitation, lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il fut de nouveau décontenancé. L'endroit était désert. Drago décida alors de se rendre à l'entrée du manoir, cette fois-ci il stoppa nette sa progression face à ce qu'il vit. L'endroit autrefois vaste et luxueux, n'était qu'un champ de bataille en ruine. Les imposantes colonnes de marbres étaient pour la plupart réduites à un tas de pierres poussiéreux, les magnifiques fontaines étaient éventrées, répandant l'eau sur le sol. Drago s'avança avec précaution, le plafond n'avait pas été épargné et menaçait de s'effondrait à tout moment.

Le blond fit une grimace quand il sentit son pieds nu se poser un objet tranchant, en effet le sol était jonché de brisures de vases et de verres en tout genres.

" Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici... ? " marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Aussitôt il comprit qu'il avait en cet instant une occasion inespérée de prendre la fuite, c'était maintenant ou probablement jamais. Mais une chose le retint encore un moment dans la demeure, s'il avait réussi à s'y montrer vêtu comme un esclave, jamais il ne sortirait avec un tel accoutrement à l'extérieur. Une voix plus raisonnable, lui murmurait de ne pas tenter le diable. Il avait une occasion de fuir et s'il s'attarder un instant de plus dans le manoir il risquait d'être surpris, ou pire, tué.

Mais Drago laissa parler son égo qui -bien qu'il fut sévèrement atteint les jours précédents- en demeura néanmoins toujours présent.

* * *

Encore et toujours du suspens, que va-t-il arriver à notre cher Drago ? Serait-ce enfin la fin de son cauchemar ou bien est-ce que le pire est encore à craindre... ? La suite prochainement !

Je serais très heureuses de répondre à vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une pour me faire partager votre opinion sur ma fanfiction ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoooir ! Voici la suite de _la souffrance dans la peau_ !

Sortons le champagne ! Dans ce chapitre vous aurez enfin l'arrivée d'un personnage primordial de l'histoire ! héhé je n'en dis pas plus (je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine d'ailleurs ! :P)

**LunaTena** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est une Bellatrix à la fois différente et fidèle à sa folie j'ai bien envie de dire, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies :)

**Guest **: J'ai fait le choix d'une Bellatrix avec une part d'humanité (qui ne se dévoile bien évidemment devant aucun oeil baladeur :P) enfouit, trèès enfouit et qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il apparaît !

**AzErtY-0o **: La voiciiii ;)

**Missfuruba** : Eh bien ton souhait est exaucé ! :P En ce qui concerne son père, il faudra s'attendre je crois à pire. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)

**Dana2012** : Je te remercie ça me fait très plaisir !

Encore merci pour vos reviews :)

Bonne leeecture !

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Aussitôt il comprit qu'il avait en cet instant une occasion inespérée de prendre la fuite, c'était maintenant ou probablement jamais. Mais une chose le retint encore un moment dans la demeure, s'il avait réussi à s'y montrer vêtu comme un esclave, jamais il ne sortirait avec un tel accoutrement à l'extérieur. Une voix plus raisonnable, lui murmurait de ne pas tenter le diable. Il avait une occasion de fuir et s'il s'attarder un instant de plus dans le manoir il risquait d'être surpris, ou pire, tué. Mais Drago laissa parler son ego qui -bien qu'il fut sévèrement atteint les jours précédents- en demeura néanmoins toujours présent._

Il retraversa à la hâte les longs couloirs, chancelant, le Serpentard manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'écrouler. Il marqua un arrêt avant d'entrer dans le cachot où il avait été enfermé il y a peu. Il ne savait pas si c'était la précipitation pour arriver jusque là, ou la simple vu de cette cellule dans laquelle il avait vécu l'enfer, qui le fit haleter lourdement et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce pour y récupérer ses affaires toujours imprégnés de sang, il fut pris de violents vertiges. Il jeta avec rage ses haillons au sol puis enfila malgré les tâches de sang ses habits, qu'il trouvait infiniment plus élégants en dépit de leur état déplorable.

Lorsqu'il fut près à repartir, il sentit s'opérer en lui un changement brusque de température; il suffoquait littéralement de chaleur. Drago en conclut rapidement qu'il devait souffrir de fièvre, il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche de quitter les lieux, bien qu'il n'avait nul part ou aller.

A l'extérieur, Malfoy aperçu le coucher de soleil, les journées en été étant longues, il devait être tard, pas le moins du monde découragé par cette conclusion, il entreprit de marcher longuement en direction de Londres, la ville la plus proche, où il espérait naïvement ne pas y croiser de mangemort, ni aucun sorcier tout court d'ailleurs...

Une fois arrivé dans le centre ville et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait lui paraître, il constata que la capitale était désertique. Seuls les quelques bars restaurants manifestaient de l'activité.

Il passa devant les vitrines de nombreuses enseignes lorsqu'il se figea à la vue d'un mangemort qui se dirigeait vers lui, celui-ci était manifestement saoul et ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué. Pris de panique Drago se précipita en titubant vers une ruelle dans laquelle il s'engagea, elle était étroite et sombre, ce qui lui remémora les images du manoir. Il eut un coup de chaud; à nouveau des vertiges le terrassaient, Malfoy était exténué de sa marche que seul un miracle lui avait permis d'effectuer. Toutes les courbatures de son corps semblaient s'être réveillées, le lançant de toute part. Son esprit s'embrumait, sa vue devint floue, il réalisa à peine qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance.

xXXx

A quelques mètres de là, assise à une des tables d'un bar, une jeune femme tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café, comme absente et absorbée dans la lecture d'un journal déposé sur le bord de la table. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la page, cette dernière passa sa main au dessus de la tasse, puis constatant qu'elle ne dégageait plus de vapeur chaude, elle la porta à ses lèvres.

Une fois la tasse vidée, elle prit la peine de finir l'article qu'elle lisait puis elle jeta un regard sur sa montre : 22h03. Il était tard, elle passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille se leva et quitta le bar. L'air qui avait été particulièrement chaud la journée, s'était rafraîchis en soirée, alors Hermione décida de passer encore quelque instant dehors avant de rentrer.

Elle prit une allée peu fréquentée, mais n'en fut aucunement étonnée, avec les événements de ces derniers temps il était tout à fait normal que la communauté sorcière se montre méfiante.

La gryffondor marchait nonchalamment, sans direction précise, perdue dans ses pensées.

Une personne présente dans les lieux attira son attention, elle reconnu immédiatement à son allure qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, totalement ivre.

_Ils ne devraient même plus avoir le droit de sortir désormais _! S'emporta Hermione dans ses pensées.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la braqua en sa direction, lorsqu'un autre bruit attira son attention; quelque chose avait chuté avec fracas dans la ruelle proche d'elle. Elle redouta d'y trouver un second mangemort en état d'ivresse, incapable de tenir debout correctement, mais s'y engagea quand même. En effet, Hermione ne s'était pas trompée, un homme était bien à terre, la tête posée sur son bras, allongé de tout son long parmi des débris en tout genre, sans doute ce qu'il avait emporté dans la chute, dont des morceaux de verres de bouteilles d'alcool.

_Probablement un sorcier ayant passé une soirée un peu trop arrosée_.

Puis apercevant d'étranges tâches rougeâtres elle réajusta sa vue en plissant les yeux tout en s'approchant.

" Oh Merlin ! " elle aperçut les habits imbibés de sang du jeune homme et se jeta à ses côtés.

" Vous m'entendez ? Répondez moi, dites quelque chose s'il vous plaît ! " L'homme était évanoui.

Elle agrippa ses épaules pour le redresser, au contact de celles-ci elle pu y sentir de nombreux os brisés et son mouvement fut quelque peu inhabituel. Véritablement inquiète de l'état du jeune homme elle n'avait pas porté cas à son visage, lorsqu'elle finit par l'observer, elle faillit relâcher le corps inanimé au sol. La bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc, elle en perdit ses mots ainsi que le fil de ses pensées. L'homme à demi mort qu'elle tenait de ses mains n'était autre que son pire ennemi : Malfoy.

Par Merlin ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici, dans une ruelle si sombre de Londres et dans un tel état ? Il était effrayant à regarder; considérablement amaigri et recouvert de plaies ouvertes, de cicatrices, d'hématomes et autres traces de mauvais traitements : il semblait avoir été battu à mort. Son front était bouillant mais sa mine habituellement claire était là plus pâle que jamais.

Elle resta un moment à le dévisager ainsi, ne trouvant pas la force d'agir. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa silhouette, il n'avait plus grand chose du beau jeune homme au corps fantasmé par plus d'une fille à Poudlard.

Une trace sur son bras droit attira l'attention d' Hermione. La gryffondor était tellement choquée que dans un premier temps elle n'aperçut que des lettres sans le moindre sens. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur lorsque enfin son esprit secoué parvint à lire le mot gravé sur sa peau bouillante :

" ESCLAVE ".

" Mon Dieu... " Hermione n'en revenait pas, à nouveau elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver et voir Malfoy dans un état aussi alarmant l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Comment l'héritier Malfoy, si haut placé dans les rangs de Voldemort, se retrouve associé à un tel statut et en avait subi les pires horreurs ? La gryffondor supposa qu'il y avait eu une mutinerie après la chute de Voldemort; les mangemorts survivant avaient probablement dû se venger sur lui par jalousie, réglant par la même occasion leurs comptes... Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre explication probable.

_Comment vais-je le transporter avec moi ? C'est un mangemort, oh Merlin... L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste ne l'accueillera jamais... Réfléchis Hermione !_

Mais son cerveau encore sous le choc d'une telle découverte ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de l'y emmener.

Hermione se résolu donc à le mener à Sainte Mangouste en priant pour qu'ils le prennent en charge. L'état de Drago ne lui permettait pas une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire, elle agrippa fermement son bas et transplana malgré les risques que cela encourait.

Une fois devant le bâtiment ce qu'elle craignait s'était produit : les plaies du blond s'étaient aggravées et saignaient bien plus abondamment. Prise de panique elle le transporta au plus vite dans le service des urgences de l'hôpital. Elle arriva essoufflée dans un couloir où elle interpella un médecin.

" S'il vous plais monsieur, c'est une très grave urgence, sa vie en dépend ! "

L'homme en question se retourna, aperçut la jeune femme, puis son visage se ferma lorsqu'il observa le blessé : l'héritier Malfoy. Il était dans un sale état, et semblait avoir été passé à tabac put en conclure le médicomâge. Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur la demoiselle qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant. D'une voix particulièrement grave, il se permit d'ironiser :

" Dans un hôpital, toutes les urgences sont grave vous savez... "

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle réalisait-il l'horreur de ses propos ?

" Mais enfin monsieur, ne voyez vous pas son état ! Faites quelque chose, ne restez pas là ! "

Elle avait haussé le ton tout au long de sa phrase, et une jeune infirmière qui fut alertée par cette altercation poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'état du jeune homme, son corps ainsi que le sol était à présent recouvert de sang, et sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil; ou plus exactement, un filet de sang...

" Mon Dieu mais qu'attendez vous pour l'emmener au bloc ! " Elle saisit sa baguette, lorsque l'homme lui répondit sèchement :

" Jamais je ne soignerai un mangemort ! Savez vous le nombre de vies que ses gens ont pris ? Croyez vous qu'il mérite de vivre ? "

La femme ne semblait pas connaître Malfoy, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, elle fut scandalisée des propos que tenait son collègue de travail.

" Qui que ce jeune homme soit, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain ! Comment pouvez-vous décider de le laisser mourir ! Quelque soit son passé nous devons le sauver ! Vous êtes dans la médecine, pas dans la justice que je sache ! " Elle semblait très remontée contre le médecin et n'avait pas hésité à se montrer très directe face à lui, malgré les risques qu'un tel discours représentait pour sa place au sein de l'hôpital.

Sans plus attendre elle emmena Drago au bloc, suivit de l'urgentiste qui s'était visiblement laisseé convaincre. Le soulagement d'Hermione fut superficiel, mais elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cette infirmière à temps. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir pour ne jamais avoir entendu parler de la famille Malfoy ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa présence dans le bloc était rassurante.

Toujours secouée elle s'installa sur un banc près de la porte du bloc opératoire, et se mis à ronger nerveusement la peau des ongles. L'état de Drago l'inquiétait particulièrement, il avait beau être son ennemi, ainsi qu'un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Bien qu'elle le détestait toujouts, le voir si mal en point et si fragile avait provoqué quelque chose en elle. Sa curiosité la poussait à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour se retrouver dans cet état si désolant.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, lorsque la porte du bloc s ouvrit brusquement :

" Je ne conçois pas que vous ayez fait un choix pareil ! Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il allait en coûter ! " fit une voix très grave.

Horrifiée, Hermione se leva d'un bond, elle reconnu le ton particulier de l'homme à qui elle s'était premièrement adressée. Redoutant le manque d'humanité dont il avait fait preuve précédemment ainsi que la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, les pires scénarios se mirent à dérouler dans son esprit paniqué.

" Mais enfin, je n'ai fait que choisir de sauver la vie d'un être humain ! " La jeune femme s'arrêta devant Hermione qui s'était à nouveau écroulée sur le banc, soulagée à l'entente de l'expression : " sauver la vie ".

" Soyez sans crainte mademoiselle, votre ami est tiré d'affaire, l'état actuel dans lequel il est maintenu pourrait être considéré comme un "coma curatif"; il a besoin d'énormément repos et devra rester dans une chambre à l'hôpital autant de temps qu'il sera nécessaire. La douleur due au nombre de ses blessures risquerait de lui être très difficile à supporter, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons fait ce choix, mais il n'y a rien à craindre. "

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis repris, gênée :

" Veuillez excuser mon collègue pour les propos qu'il a tenu, il a perdu sa fille durant la guerre... Il a énormément de mal à s'en remettre et... " Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour finir sa phrase, Hermione le remarqua et s'empressa de répondre :

" Mon dieu... je le comprends tout à fait, c'est si difficile de recommencer une vie après une telle perte. " Puis elle soupira " Je vous remercie pour tout. "

L'infirmière la salua d'un signe de tête après lui avoir indiqué la chambre de Malfoy.

xXXx

_Chambre 428_

Hermione hésita un instant, elle prit une grande inspiration puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle aperçu Malfoy allongé sur le lit et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer vers lui. Une pompe à perfusion était disposée à ses côtés. Elle parcouru des yeux son corps recouvert de nombreux bandages et autres pansements; son bras droit quand à lui était fermement maintenu par une attelle, elle pu cependant y lire à nouveau les lettres gravées dans sa peau. Un frisson parcouru Hermione qui détourna le regard pour le porter sur son visage. Il était toujours aussi pâle et fiévreux et ses traits étaient marqués, ses joues creusées, une cicatrice barrait son oeil gauche.

La gryffondor ressentit une immense peine pour cet homme, il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort.

La respiration du blond était calme et profonde, au moins il pouvait profiter d'un peu de repos paisible dans son sommeil... nota Hermione. Elle remarqua cependant un léger tremblement; sa peau se recouvrait peu à peu de chair de poule. Aussitôt la jeune femme tira le drap sur son corps et posa machinalement la main sur son front afin d'estimer sa température. La fièvre semblait toujours le tenir, bien qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel, ses effets semblaient bien présents, elle vit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe gauche confirmant son idée.

En se redressant elle aperçu une éponge déposée sur le chevet qu'elle humidifia à l'aide de sa baguette et la déposa sur son front. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au blond, elle quitta la pièce.

Hermione était en période de grandes vacances, elle venait d'achever sa première année d'étude de médicomagie qui s'était close par une série d'examens qu'elle avait prit évidemment très au sérieux et obtint comme à son habitude les meilleures notes, bien qu'elle en fut très étonnée. Hermione manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et s'était acharnée dans ses révisions, pas même ses fidèles amis n'avaient réussi à l'en sortir.

_Enfin, maintenant tout est terminé, je vais pouvoir profiter un peu_ pensa-t-elle tout en s'allongeant confortablement dans le lit de son appartement qu'elle avait acheté depuis peu afin de faciliter ses études. Elle jeta un oeil sur son réveil, déjà 23h58. Hermione soupira, et laissa aller libre cours ses pensées qui s'égarèrent petit à petit sur Malfoy avant de s'endormir, exténuée.

* * *

Et voilaaa j'espère que ce chapitre qui amorce un véritable changement vous a plu !

Une petite review pour devenir infirmière personnelle de notre blond préféré ? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster la suite, alors sans plus attendre la voici ! :D

Mais avant je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et encouragements ça me fait toujours très plaisir ;)

**Katerina** : Ah ça oui héhé ! Merci ! Mais tu as du faire preuve de beaucoup de patience alors, désolée ! Pour le poste, tu vas pouvoir finir le démarrer on va en avoir besoin, j'en dis pas plus :P

**Missfuruba** : J'espère que tu apprécie ce genre d'histoires, car la mienne prend un nouveau tournant qui rentre dans cette catégorie !

**Dana2012** : Merci :) Oui en fait ma fic ne prend pas en compte la fin de l'histoire ! Elle démarre durant la guerre mais la fin ne correspond pas à celle officielle, c'est le cas au niveau des dates, il y aura probablement d'autres changements vis à vis de certaines morts éventuelles qui me dérangent je verrai d'ici là :P Le tout est que cela reste cohérent malgré ces changements ;)

**Manoirmalfoys** : Ahh qui sait ! Je ne dis rien :P

**Drago 3** : Ca me fait plaisir ! Eh bien la réponse arrive bientôt .. :P

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_Précédemment _

_En se redressant elle aperçu une éponge déposée sur le chevet qu'elle humidifia à l'aide de sa baguette et la déposa sur son front. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au blond, elle quitta la pièce._

_Hermione était en période de grandes vacances, elle venait d'achever sa première année d'étude de médicomagie qui s'était close par une série d'examens qu'elle avait prit évidemment très au sérieux et obtint comme à son habitude les meilleures notes, bien qu'elle en fut très étonnée. Hermione manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et s'était acharnée dans ses révisions, pas même ses fidèles amis n'avaient réussi à l'en sortir._

_Enfin, maintenant tout est terminé, je vais pouvoir profiter un peu pensa-t-elle tout en s'allongeant confortablement dans le lit de son appartement qu'elle avait acheté depuis peu afin de faciliter ses études. Elle jeta un oeil sur son réveil, déjà 23h58. Hermione soupira, et laissa aller libre cours ses pensées qui s'égarèrent petit à petit sur Malfoy avant de s'endormir, exténuée._

De claires lueurs qui filtraient par ses fenêtre tirèrent Hermione de son sommeil qui gémit capricieusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en étirant ses membres, lorsqu'elle aperçu l'heure, elle n'en revint pas.

" Merlin ! 12h41 ! " elle sauta du lit.

Hermione n'avait pas pour ainsi dire l'habitude de se lever tard, non elle était plutôt matinale, mais la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Une bonne douche fraiche en cette journée qui s'annonçait particulièrement aride lui fit le plus grand bien.

Une fois parfaitement réveillée elle agrippa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille, puis passa devant son miroir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, et elle se promit de faire un effort pour s'améliorer dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. La jeune femme maquilla ses yeux d'un trait d'eyeliner noir qu'elle compléta par un second trait de crayon. Après s'être habillée d'un haut blanc et d'un jean moulant qu'elle appréciait particulièrement car il avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur ses formes, Hermione s'affaira en cuisine où elle se prépara un repas léger.

Alors qu'elle grignotait rapidement sa préparation, elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle avait promis de passer voir Ginny dans l'après midi, elle aussi en vacances. D'un bond elle débarrassa la table et transplana chez sa meilleure amie.

A peine eut-elle posé un pieds sur le seuil qu'une tornade lui fonçait dessus l'étouffant de ses bras.

" Oh Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? "

" Bonjour Molly, je vais bien merci et... " elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

" Ginny t'attends à l'étage, monte donc la rejoindre ! "

Elle esquissa un sourire chaleureux à la mère de famille et gravit les marches deux à deux redoutant de se voir reprocher son retard.

" Salut Ginny ! "

" Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt " fit-elle faignant d'être énervée.

" Oh je suis désolée je me suis levée très tard, j'étais fatiguée, j'ai eu disons pas mal d'imprévus hier. " Ginny invita Hermione à s'installer sur son lit après avoir refermé la porte.

" Des imprévus ? Raconte moi tout ! " fit-elle le regard brillant de malices, un grand sourire complice aux lèvres.

" Oh eh bien, c'est assez compliqué... "

Ginny remarqua l'embarrât de la jeune femme et se mit à rire.

" Un beau jeune homme... ? " Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil.

La rousse connaissait parfaitement la situation entre sa meilleure amie et son frère, Hermione n'avait plus l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui, elle le trouvait trop immature et colérique, elle préférait donc s'en tenir à une relation amicale, Ginny la comprenait parfaitement, ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Ron.

" Non non non pas du tout ! " Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

" Tu rougis, menteuse ! Même ton maquillage te trahis ! " Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour l'encourager " Avoue, tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! "

" Tu sais... Hier soir je suis allée dans un bar boire un café pour me détendre... "

L'occasion était trop belle pour Ginny qui s'empressa de taquiner sa meilleure amie :

" Et un beau mec t'a abordé, vous avez discuté, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, il t'as proposé un rendez vous ce... "

" Ginny ! " s'impatienta la jeune femme.

La benjamine de la famille Weasley remarqua qu' Hermione semblait particulièrement sérieuse, elle effaça son sourire et lui laissa le temps d'expliquer ce qui la tracassait tant.

" Excuse moi, je t'écoute."

Hermione soupira et reprit " Et quand j'ai quitté l'endroit pour me promener un peu, j'ai entendu un bruit qui m'a alerté... Et lorsque je suis allée voir j'ai trouvé une personne gravement blessée, j'ai du l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. "

" Elle s'en est tiré ? " s'enquit la rousse.

" Oui bien sûr, ses jours ne sont plus en danger."

" Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ? "

Hermione baissa les yeux " Ce n'était pas n'importe qui..."

" Oh et qui était-ce ? " l'envie d'à nouveau la charrier sur une rencontre prometteuse la démangeait mais elle se retint.

" Malfoy... " souffla Hermione dans un soupir.

Ginny fut très surprise, un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Puis la rousse le brisa :

" Je... Je pensais qu'il était mort ! "

" Moi aussi Ginny... Mais je l'ai trouvé dans un piteux état, il semblait avoir été battu régulièrement. " La jeune femme leva les yeux pour se redonner courage et reprit :

" J'ai une idée du statut auquel les mangemorts l'avaient réduit... J'ai pu lire le mot "esclave" gravé dans la chair de son bras... "

Son amie porta une main à sa bouche " Merlin mais c'est affreux ! "

" En effet... " Hermione ne voulait pas trop s'étaler sur la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

" Enfin on ne va pas s'éterniser la dessus, elle changea de sujet, soudainement mal à l'aise, Harry va bien ? "

" Oh oui bien sûr, il est passé hier ! " Ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux.

Hermione retrouva le sourire " J'imagine qu'entre vous tout se passe à merveille n'est-ce pas ? "

La rousse s'empourpra en racontant sa journée avec le Survivant, et les deux jeunes filles passèrent l'après midi à bavarder de tout et de rien. Lorsque vint l'heure de repartir et après avoir saluer Molly qui l'empoignait avec toujours autant de force, elle eut envie de passer à Sainte Mangouste pour s'assurer de l'état du Serpentard, comme ça, simplement par acquis de conscience avait-elle pensé.

Elle transplana.

xXXx

Une fois les étage parcourus, à nouveau elle se retrouva devant la chambre 428, son coeur s'emballa aussitôt à la vue de la porte, s'en qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Elle tourna précautionneusement la poignée et referma la porte derrière elle avec tout autant de douceur.

Malfoy était toujours là, étendu dans le lit, profondément endormi. Hermione fut touchée par cette vision et s'approcha du blessé. Elle remarqua immédiatement la sueur présente sur son front et compris que sa fièvre se jouait encore de lui, le faisant passer d'un extrême à un autre.

Il devait littéralement fondre sous ses couvertures par une telle journée d'été ! Elle retira les couvertures et changea ses draps trempés d'un coup de baguette, enfin elle s'empara à nouveau du gant -cette fois totalement délaissé des infirmières- qu'elle trempa puis fit apparaitre deux glaçons qu'elle mit à l'intérieur avant de le poser sur le front bouillant de Malfoy.

Elle soupira et s'installa délicatement sur le bord du lit.

Hermione comprit alors que son nom lui causait des ennuis même dans un hôpital, le gant sec en était la preuve; certains membres du personnel ne souhaitaient pas son bien... C'était tout de même injuste, la première chose que l'on apprend en médicomagie est de ne pas faire de distinction entre ses patients !

Dans un élan de compassion elle effleura sa joue de sa main :

" Pauvre Malfoy... J'ai beau te détester, je viendrais quand même régulièrement m'assurer que tout va bien... "

Au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, Hermione aurait juré que sa paupière avait eu un léger tressautement.

" J'ai dû rêver " murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, puis quitta la chambre.

xXXx

Dès lors, Hermione revint tout les jours passer quelques minutes auprès du blond, s'indignant toujours autant devant le mauvais travail de certains membres de l'hôpital.

C'était devenu pour elle une habitude, une sorte de rituel. Cela n'avait rien de mauvais, et les infirmières connaissaient parfaitement les études qu'elle suivait, au moins elle n'aurait pas de soupçons idiots de ce côté là. Il lui arriva même un soir de s'endormir sur une chaise bordant le lit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain au matin et fut étonnée de se retrouver dans la chambre 428. Son premier réflexe fut d'inspecter le Serpentard, lorsqu'elle cru sentir son coeur s'arrêter. Cette fois elle en était certaine, sa main avait bougé ! Malfoy allait probablement sortir de son coma d'ici peu, et Hermione accouru prévenir les infirmières. Ce fut une aubaine pour elle de tomber sur celle qu'elle avait rencontrée le soir de son arrivée à l'hôpital. C'était une jeune femme, blonde, plutôt petite avec quelques rondeurs, elle était très aimable et remercia Hermione de la prévenir ainsi.

" Je passerais régulièrement le voir, ne vous en faite pas pour votre ami mademoiselle ! En ce qui concerne sa fièvre, dans le coma dans lequel il a été plongé elle ne peut être soignée, mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix, il faut donc attendre son réveil pour que son corps la combatte normalement, seulement je crains que ce soit un effet de la magie noire qu'il a subie, et qu'elle soit plus difficile à vaincre qu'une fièvre ordinaire. " Elle arborait cependant un sourire chaleureux, rassurant.

Hermione fut rassurée " Je vous remercie, je tâcherais de passer demain, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! "

La gryffondor quitta le hall et transplana.

xXXx

Le lendemain Hermione prit un peu soin d'elle; elle avait brossé ses cheveux habituellement broussailleux et accroché un petit noeux rouge qu'elle trouvait ravissant. Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un haut rouge près du corps et d'une jupe blanche.

_Je suis jeune après tout, il faut bien que je profite un peu avant de le regretter_, se justifia-t-elle mentalement, comme si elle en ressentit le besoin mental.

Elle déjeuna en vitesse et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se rendit à Sainte Mangouste

.

La jeune femme salua les infirmières présentes à l'accueil et se sentit dévisagée par l'une d'elles, celle-ci ne démordait pas, elle semblait la fixer avec mépris, Hermione brusquement mal à l'aise se dépêcha d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. De la rancoeur envers ses nombreuses visites pour le mangemort sans doute, elle ralentit le pas, soudain prise d'hésitations, après tout qui était-elle pour lui ? Personne. Comment Malfoy réagira-t-il lorsqu'il l'a découvrira à son réveil ? Probablement très mal... Seulement, il lui était impossible de l'abandonner au personnel hospitalier, elle craignait des représailles et un manque de soins évident. De plus la curiosité la poussait à en savoir plus quant à ce qui lui était arrivé... Bien qu'elle se doutait que jamais le Serpentard ne se livrerait à elle.

Elle rassemblant son courage si caractéristique des Gryffondors, elle parcouru les derniers étages et ouvrit la porte 428.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce elle vit immédiatement que la pompe à perfusions était reculée et débranchée. Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, désormais il allait être soigné à l'aide de potions, bien plus efficaces que des perfusions.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entreprit d'effectuer ses tâches habituelles, le blond semblait réagir au contact humide de l'éponge ce qui effraya Hermione. Elle pensa d'abord à avertir les médicomages, mais l'accueil refroidissant qui lui avait été réservé l'en dissuada. Alors elle s'installa sur une chaise et tira de son sac un livre sur la médicomagie et commença à le lire pour se détendre, tout en gardant un oeil attentif au blond.

Trois heures s'était écoulées lorsqu'un bruit de frottement suivis d'une légère plainte alerta Hermione. Elle redressa les yeux et vit Malfoy remuer lentement. Le coeur de la Gryffondor battait à tout rompre, si bien qu'elle songea à quitter la pièce afin de le laisser émerger seul, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir, elle resta planté là devant lui, les mains crispées sur son bouquin désormais fermé.

* * *

Et voilaaa ! Héhé la confrontation tant attendue arrive enfin ! Comment Malfoy va-t-il réagir ?

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour assister à son réveil ! :P


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Voila enfin le chapitre qui comprend la première confrontation Hermione/Drago ! Je sais, il s'est fait attendre, j'en suis désolée, je ne trouve vraiment pas le temps de poster la suite rapidement ! Ceci dit, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à apprécier cette fanfic :)

Meerci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Précédemment_ : _Trois heures s'était écoulées lorsqu'un bruit de frottement suivis d'une légère plainte alerta Hermione. Elle redressa les yeux et vit Malfoy remuer lentement. Le coeur de la Gryffondor battait à tout rompre, si bien qu'elle songea à quitter la pièce afin de le laisser émerger seul, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir, elle resta planté là devant lui, les mains crispées sur son bouquin désormais fermé_.

L'impression d'être sur un nuage, fut le premier ressentit du jeune homme, sa peau était au contact de quelque chose d'agréablement soyeux. Une impression de légèreté l'envahi lorsqu'il pris brutalement conscience que son bras droit était attaché à une lourde masse l'empêchant quelque mouvement qu'il soit. Il sentit son nuage s'évaporer, laissant place à la sensation d'être compressé et privé de tout geste. Il entr'ouvrit avec peine les yeux et les referma immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante bien trop agressive.

Lui qui croyait l'enfer ténébreusement sombre, il s'était trompé !

Un instant après, il refit une tentative et parvint à conserver ses yeux ouverts, un inquiétant flou accompagné d'un silence pesant l'entouraient. Drago ajusta sa vue au mieux et parcouru la salle aux murs bleutés des yeux, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Un bruit étrange lui parvint à sa droite, soudainement alerté et malgré la ferme attache de son bras qui lui interdisait tout mouvement il tenta de se hisser en dépit de sa douleur.

_Salazar !_ Le Serpentard cru perdre la raison lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune femme, il ne mit qu'une fraction de secondes pour la reconnaitre et eut un violent mouvement de recul que son bras ne suivit pas. Drago se tordit sous la douleur dans un cri de souffrance à peine audible.

Hermione d'abord hébétée et gênée, se leva paniquée de sa chaise.

" Je.. Je suis désolée Malfoy ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Excuse moi ! "

Le blond n'y prêta pas attention et porta tout en grimaçant son bras libre à son épaule droite, la douleur était insupportable, il venait de tirer de tout son corps son membre bloqué par tout un attelage des plus sadiques.

" Surtout ne bouge pas ton bras ! Tu souffres de plusieurs fractures et ton épaule est déplacée... "

" J'avais cru aussi le comprendre... " parvint-il à grogner.

" Tu as été plongé dans un coma artificiel de plus de quinze jours Malfoy, alors surtout n'essaye pas de... "

" La ferme Granger... "

Vexée, Hermione n'insista pas elle observa le blond un instant, il semblait avoir perdu la voix car il ne prononçait que des paroles quasi inaudibles. A nouveau une question taraudait son esprit et les pires scénarios prirent place dans son esprit, que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été torturé au point de s'en briser les cordes vocales ? Et ces yeux gris, rougis par la fièvre, qui tentaient difficilement de dissimiler une souffrance morale ravageuse... Elle se promit d'être patiente avec lui.

_Patiente _avait-elle pensé ? Pour quelle raison envisagerait-elle de l'aider ? Hermione secoua la tête pour remettre en place ses idées, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait ancré son regard fiévreux dans le sien, il prononça une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis il insista.

" O.. Ou est le seigneur des ténèbres... ? " Il semblait paniqué, la fièvre était visiblement remontée.

Hermione fut surprise d'une telle question, Malfoy n'était donc pas au courant de la défaite de Voldemort. D'un élan maternel, elle posa un doigt à ses lèvres afin de le calmer.

" Shh... C'est fini maintenant. "

Elle reprit le gant pour le refroidir à nouveau. La Gryffondor perturbée ne pensa pas à sa baguette et alla machinalement dans le petit recoin de salle de bain ou elle le passa sous l'eau froide.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au chevet du Serpentard celui-ci s'était endormi, et lui paru plus paisible ainsi. Elle le contempla un instant, un sourire attendri aux lèvres puis quitta la chambre afin d'avertir les médicomages. Une fois ceci accompli, elle retourna chez elle et fut étonnée de voir que la journée s'achevait bientôt. Tout en récupérant le journal quotidien elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, le titre percuta son attention : _La scandaleuse famille Malfoy_.

Intriguée, elle lu l'article.

_Chers amis sorcier, comme vous le savez, la guerre a cessée depuis peu, emportée par l'Ordre du Phénix, en revanche le côté obscur n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui !_

_La Gazette vous offre en exclusivité le témoignage du Survivant concernant le récent scandale Malfoy. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris qu'avant de mourir face au grand Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy lui aurait demandé une étonnante faveur : celle de faire savoir au monde entier le renis de son propre fils ! Surprenante révélation, de la part d'une famille aux liens si étroitement resserrés. Celui-qui-a-survécu nous a donné son avis concernant cette demande innatendue. Le père Malfoy, à l'image de la mère, qui nous vous le rappelons à mis fin à ses jours peu après la fin de la bataille, n'aurait selon lui pas supporté l'ultime humiliation que lui aurait infligé son fils en échouant une mission secrète ordonnée par le seigneur des ténèbres dont nous vous avons parlé dans un précédent numéro. Le culot de cet homme en s'adressant en dernier lieux à son ennemi juré en dit long sur sa haine... Quant à Drago Malfoy lui même, personne ne l'a jamais revu depuis, peut-être a-t-il lâchement fuit la communauté sorcière, cela n'en serait pas plus étonnant de la part de ce personnage désormais exclu de la grande lignée Malfoy._

_La gazette du sorcier, Miranda Skeeters._

Dégoutée par ce qu'elle venait de lire Hermiona balança le journal avec force sur la table basse. Comment pouvait on autant s'acharner sur Malfoy ! Lui qui était autrefois si respecté. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui rendit la jeune femme hors d'elle, c'était ce fameux témoignage de son cher ami Harry ! N'aurait-il pas pu lui en parler, ou avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect envers l'héritier Malfoy ? Cette histoire était-elle une pure invention des journalistes ? Les nerfs à vif Hermione entreprit de glisser sous une douche bien fraiche et se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, peinée pour le blond. Le lendemain elle irait dire deux mots à Harry.

xXXx

Des bruits métalliques retentirent dans la pièce, et une vive douleur traversa son bras droit, le réveil de Malfoy fut odieux. Encore ces foutus médicomages ! Ils n'avaient aucun tact et s'emparaient de son bras comme l'on manierait un vieux balais !

" L'état de votre bras ne s'arrange pas, au contraire, la magie noire est très efficace... " déclara-t-il, presque ravi de l'effet de sa phrase.

N'attendant visiblement aucune réponse il enchaina :

" Si vous souhaitez le réutiliser un jour, il va falloir boire ces potions tout les jours. Il eut un sourire mauvais, on raconte que leur goût est pire que de la pisse de troll ! " Il se mit à rire, ce qui porta Drago au paroxysme de la colère, s'il l'avait pu il l'aurait égorgé sur le champ. Pour toute réponse il lui lança son regard le plus noir. Noir n'en était même pas la couleur tant ses yeux habituellement clairs s'étaient assombris.

L'homme n'en perdit pas son sourire pour autant et approcha la fiole du blesser. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, à nouveau très douloureux pour son bras, et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un cri minuscule. Une chance que saisit immédiatement l'ignoble médicomage pour lui verser le contenu. Face à la résistance de Drago qui recracha immédiatement le contenu sur l'homme, ce dernier empoigna sa mâchoire brusquement et lui ouvrit la bouche de force, mais le Serpentard réussit à refermer ses crocs sur sa main. L'homme hurla et retira difficilement sa main ensanglantée. Le blond lui adressa regard victorieux.

" Enfoiré ! ...Comme tu voudras, plus tu retardes la prise de la potion, plus tu souffriras ! Et laisse moi te dire une chose, ce sont les premières potions qui offrent une chance de sauver ton bras, après il sera trop tard ! "

Il frotta sa main et essuya un sourire en coin :

" Il est peut être déjà trop tard... " L'horrible médicomage claqua la porte.

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago était répertorié dans la liste des patients récalcitrant, en effet l'homme avait décrit son comportement qualifié " d'incompréhensible devant la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve pour lui faire simplement boire une potion. "

xXXx

Hermione arriva au Terrier où elle savait la présence d' Harry, elle s'efforça de saluer poliment Molly, puis se laissa submerger par la colère une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, sans réfléchir elle ouvrit celle-ci malgré le risque surprendre son meilleur et sa copine en plein ébats. Par chance elle ne trouva qu' Harry qui sursauta brusquement et cacha subitement quelque chose sur le bureau de la rousse, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un air innocent en plein flagrant délit de fouille d'affaires privées.

" Hermione... ! Heu.. Si tu cherches Ginny elle n'est pas encore arrivée ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder, je l'attendais. "

" Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien toi que je cherchais ! " répondit-elle sans ménagement.

" Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Harry ! Il se passe que tu as servi un témoignage honteux à cette... cette peste de Miranda Skeeters ! "

" Oh ça, c'est compliqué... Je vais t'expliquer Hermione ! " Il s'installa sur le lit. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'assoir et resta debout, surplombant le brun.

" Ce que tu as dis est affreux ! Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de cette histoire Harry ! "

" Je n'ai tenu aucun interview à cette femme Hermione, je te jure ! "

Hermione sortir de son sac le magazine et lui jeta à la figure.

" Tu te moque de moi, et ça ? C'est quoi peut être ? "

Le brun soupira. " Hermione... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle a pu obtenir de telles informations ! Tu connais Skeeters, elle sait toujours tout sans qu'on ne comprenne comment ! "

Hermione se calma.

" Alors c'est vrai, Lucius Malfoy t'a bien dit une chose pareille ? "

" Oui, il me l'a dit peu avant la fin de la bataille, il était sur le point de mourir, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé sur le moment. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant du sort de Malfoy, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait d'ignoble ? "

La jeune femme soudainement gênée s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le regard planté au sol comme si elle avait eu une révélation d'une véritable passion pour les carrelages.

" J'imagine que Ginny t'a raconté ? " fit-elle omettant sa question.

" Oui, elle m'a expliqué, mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu as agi comme il fallait. "

" Il s'est réveillé. " balança-t-elle sans lien.

" Oh et tu étais là, ça ne sait pas trop mal passé ? "

" Tu sais, il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre, mais je m'attendais à pire dans ses moments de lucidité. "

Un silence s'installa. Le brun ne comprit pas vraiment pour quelles raisons sa meilleure amie semblait si touchée du scandale dans la presse sorcière, Ginny l'avait avertit des traitements, ô combien atroces, qu'il avait subit, mais enfin, cela n'effaçait pas le comportement qu'ils avaient eu envers eux !

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées Hermione reprit :

" Dans son regard... J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a peiné. Vraiment. Et les médicomages ne font aucun effort envers lui ! Je trouve ça odieux ! Je suis même bien étonnée de ne pas avoir trouvé dans les magazines quelque chose comme _Le mangemort Malfoy rabaissé au point de se retrouver à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ! _" S'emporta-t-elle.

Harry paru tout à coup très gêné.

" Heu... Eh bien en fait, si... Ce matin même, je l'ai lu en attendant Ginny... "

Il pointa du doigt la Gazette des sorciers abandonné sur le haut du lit. Hermione s'en saisit vivement.

" _La tentative de suicide du mangemort Drago Malfoy_, mais je rêve ! "

_Nouveaux rebondissements sur le scandale Malfoy ! Comme nous vous l'apprenions précédemment, l'héritier qui n'en est plus un n'aurait pas supporté le renie de son père, nous a confié un membre du personnel hospitalier de Sainte Mangouste, où l'ancien Serpentard séjourne actuellement pour avoir tenter de mettre fin à ses jours !_

_En effet il se serait à lui même infliger des sortilèges impardonnables, une magie noire habituellement si bien maîtrisée des mangemorts ! Ironie du sort, Drago Malfoy ne serait pas parvenu à se tuer avec un sort dont eux seuls ont le secret, et aurait été retrouvé inanimé par une personne dont nous révélerons l'identité dès que possible ! _

_Le scandale Malfoy promet prochainement d'être encore plus surprenant en révélations..._

_Toujours aussi fidèle à l'actualité du monde sorcier, La gazette du sorcier, Miranda Skeeters_

Hermione explosa " Comment peut on raconter des mensonges pareils ! Malfoy ne s'est pas blessé lui même, ce qui est gravé sur son bras le prouve ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et il envisage même de parler de moi Harry ! Tu te rends compte ? Je crains d'avance les ragots qu'elle va sortir celle là ! Merlin, il faut faire quelque chose, si je ne veux pas me voir associé à... "

- " La belle Hermione qui croyait accéder à l'argent et au pouvoir en sauvant la vie à son blondinet bien aimé... " ironisa une voix.

Les deux amis levèrent la tête et aperçurent Ron appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, qui semblait furieux.

" Ron ! " firent les deux en choeur.

" Cela n'a rien de drôle figure toi ! " lui balança la Gryffondor avec humeur.

" Si, moi je trouve ça très drôle ! Et je trouve que le sort de ce crétin de Malfoy t'interpelle beaucoup trop ! Tu lui as peut-être sauvé la vie, mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer Mione ! "

" Je t'ai déjà dis ne de plus m'appeler comme ça Ron ! "

Il grogna et reprit ses assauts de plus bel.

" Mais enfin ! C'est à croire qu'il t'intéresse plus que nous ! Tu ne nous as même pas demandé comment s'étaient passés nos examens ! "

Hermione rougit devant l'évidence, elle avait totalement oublié de leur poser la question ! Harry et Ron suivaient désormais un cursus de justice du monde sorcier dans le but de devenir auror. Et les récents événements, à savoir ses propres examens et surtout le sauvetage de Drago, avaient entièrement occupé ses pensées.

" Je... suis désolée... " bredouilla-t-elle tout en baissant les yeux.

" Bah bien sûr ! Je crois plutôt que tu es plus désolée pour ton Malfoy chéri ! " cracha-t-il d'un mépris difficilement égalable.

Piqué à vif par la remarque de Ron elle s'emporta avec colère.

" Tu n'es qu'un IDIOT Ron ! " Elle quitta la pièce, suivit d'Harry qui adressa un regard indigné au roux.

" Tu exagères, ce n'est pas le moment de nous refaire ta crise ! "

Harry rattrapa bien vite la jeune femme partie comme une furie.

" Hermione ! Hermione attends ! Il faut l'excuser, tu sais très bien qu'il a du mal à digérer de devoir rester au statut d'ami avec toi... Et puis... C'est du Ron tout craché quoi... "

" Je sais, mais je ne supporte plus ces gamineries ! "

Après un instant d'hésitation elle jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps.

" Je sais, mais je ne supporte plus ! Au revoir Harry, passe le bonjour à Ginny pour moi. " Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

" Attends ! "

Harry jura, elle venait de transplaner.

C'est le moment qu'avait choisit la rousse en question pour apparaître comme une fleur. Un maigre sourire apparu sur le visage du brun.

" Tu en fais une tête, que se passe-t-il ? "

" C'est Hermione... Ron a donné son avis à propos de l'histoire avec Malfoy. "

" Oh je comprends... Mon frère est très dur lorsqu'il est jaloux. "

Harry préféra immédiatement changer de sujet.

" Allez oublions ça, nous en reparlons calmement avec elle, viens. " Il l'embrassa timidement et l'entraina par la main.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, les nerfs commencent s'échauffer ! Je posterai la suite plus rapidement cette fois, elle est déjà prête héhé !

Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Boonsoir ! Voila déjà la suite héhé, merci pour tous ceux qui ont "favorité" et suivi cette histoire ! :)

Je vous préviens dans ce chapitre la température va augmenter (peut-être pas seulement à cause de la fièvre de notre Drago) hihii !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Ahh oui fidèle à son rôle, insupportable ! :P

**Ophdess** : Oui c'était une erreur mdr merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

Boonne lectuuure !

* * *

Par une fraiche soirée de pleine lune, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'université de Médicomagie la plus prestigieuse de la région et à quelques kilomètres de Sainte Mangouste, on pu entendre une porte claquer avec une telle violence que tous les hiboux et chouettes des alentours sursautèrent.

Si l'un d'eux avait osé s'aventurer dans l'appartement, il aurait pu décrire à toute la forêt la virulence avec laquelle un sac avait atterri sur une table basse, renversant au passage un malheureux verre qui avait eu le malheur de s'y trouver. Sans le moindre doute, l'animal aurait à nouveau tressailli devant la force avec laquelle la porte de la salle de bain s'était refermée derrière la Colère en personne. Il aurait également pu entendre de déchirants sanglots qui auraient ému le plus insensible de tous les trolls. Enfin, s'il avait eu le malheur de posséder la faculté de légilimencie, voici ce qu'il aurait pu entendre des furieuses pensée d'Hermione.

"_ Comment peut-il être aussi odieux et immature !_ " Cette question qui n'attendait aucune réponse, tant elle était évidente, ne la lâchait pas, quoi qu'elle pensait, c'était simplement comme une vérité qui s'imposait.

Hermione avait toujours su Ron peu délicat, voir carrément brusque lorsqu'il ne faisait aucun effort, ce qu'il faisait que rarement, il fallait tout de même l'avouer ! Mais enfin, ne pouvait-il pas en faire, cette fois-ci, pour sa meilleure amie ? Lui en voulait-il au point de la blesser volontairement dès qu'elle ressentait de l'inquiétude pour un autre que sa petite personne ?

La jalousie de Ron était sans borne; lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, personne ne devait aller bien et il ne devait pas en être autrement. Cette attitude exaspérait réellement la jeune femme, il n'était plus un gamin tout de même ! Mais non, il n'y avait rien à faire, Ron s'était entêté à ne jamais grandir, et à lui pourrir l'existence si elle n'allait pas en son sens, et ce depuis deux semaine avant la découverte du corps inanimé de Drago en plein Londres.

Ce soir là, Hermione avait sursauté à l'arrivé du roux dans la chambre, à ses côtés se tenait son ami Harry, qui d'un bref regard l'encouragea à aller au bout de sa décision avant de la laisser seule, avec Ron. Ce dernier devisagea sa tendre, nerveuse, les traits du visages crispés et dont les mains se frottaient de façon convulsive. Il fit quelques pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant d'être stoppé :

" Non ! Je dois te parler... C'est.. Important. " Elle ne le regarda pas une seconde dans les yeux, baissant obstinément les yeux au sol.

Surpris, mais néanmoins relativement peu inquiet, il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme, visiblement très tendue. Ron avait l'habitude des angoisses de sa compagne et il était tout naturel qu'elle le soit avant la grande semaine des examens qu'elle appréhendait plus que la Mort elle même.

" Ron... Je.. "

L'intéressé leva un sourcil, décidément elle en faisait beaucoup.

" C'est à propos de.. Nous. "

En une fraction de secondes Ron eut une quantité innombrable de flashs dans sa tête; était en proie à un stress en vue d'aménager avec lui ? Envisageait-elle de fonder une famille ? De partir loin d'ici ? Pour elle, il était prêt à tout, c'était certain.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et c'est à se moment qu' Hermione croisa son regard, elle comprit ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot de plus, elle s'effondra en larmes, les corps secoué de brusques sanglots. Ron alerté de l'état de sa belle se leva immédiatement et s'assit à ses côtés, lui prêtant ses robustes épaules pour y vider sa tristesse ainsi que ses bras protecteurs pour empêcher de nouveaux tracas de l'assaillir.

Etonnamment il eut le sentiment de ne serrer qu'un mur de glace et ses propres bras furent comme gelés à ce contact inhabituel. Seuls les commotions de la jeune femme lui rappelèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur, mais bien de sa copine. Ron ne comprenait pas, habituellement elle savourait la chaleur que lui procurait son étreinte. Soudainement inquiet, il saisit ses épaules et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus qu'un torrent déchainé et incontrôlable. Son regard ne lui renvoyait rien d'intense, la seule intensité qui lui parvenait était une sorte de malaise, de gêne terrifiante. Elle agita négativement la tête lorsqu'il approcha son pouce pour effacer ses larmes... C'est à ce moment là que l'esprit de Ron se remémora du pronom " Nous ".

Impossible !

Comment envisager qu'une telle tristesse réside en ses yeux après avoir prononcer ce pronom personnel si idyllique ? Il relâcha son étreinte, le visage horrifié par ce constat.

" Hermione... ? Ne me dis pas que... " Il ne put finir la phrase, peiné d'avance par la réponse qui allait lui parvenir.

" Si... " Cette réponse acheva Ron, qui s'écarta d'un bond de la jeune femme.

" Tu m'as trompé ! " Cria-t-il hystérique.

" Non Ron ! Jamais ! " Répondit-elle, puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restait pour s'adresser à lui, malgré la honte qui la broyait.

" Alors... Pourquoi ? " Ses yeux rougirent avec une rapidité incontrôlé.

Elle prit une grand inspiration et se jeta.

" Je suis désolée... Je voudrais qu'on reste seulement ami, tu comprends Ron ... ? "

Bien évidement que non, il ne comprenait pas, jamais il ne voudrait comprendre ! Tout avait été si parfait entre eux ! Ou l'avait-il seulement cru... Il n'avait pas su la rendre heureuse et voila qu'il la perdait, alors que seulement quelques minutes auparavant il aurait remué terre et ciel pour la voir sourire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent...

Jusqu'à présent... Tout ceci était donc désormais du passé ? Peut on offrir au passé, de quelques simples mots, quelques putains de mots, tout une passion déraisonnée qui le poussait à se lever tous les matins avec une joie démesurée, qui l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur le soir lorsqu'il se couchait ? Qui l'accompagnait dans ses rêves les plus fantaisistes ? Tout cela, du passé ? Comment pourrait-il vivre à présent.

" NON ! " Hurla-t-il s'emparant du réveil à sa portée qui se fracassa sur le sol, comme pour stopper le temps, ou peut-être le remonter, mais une chose était certaine, il devait stopper la torture que lui faisait subir son esprit, ses pensées déchirantes qui coulaient à flots à l'image des larmes de la jeune femme, terrorisée.

Terrorisée ? Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il la terroriser ! N'était-il qu'un monstre ? Un monstre qu'il fallait fuir à tout pris ? Ca en été trop pour Ron, il porta son regard haineux sur Hermione qui le regardait comme l'on fixerait un meurtrier de peur de représailles. Il explosa :

" JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, SI TU AS VOULU ME DETRUIRE, C'EST REUSSI ! "

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avec horreur puis pris sa tête entre ses mains, à nouveau submergée par la culpabilité et la honte. Pouvait-on lui reprocher de ne plus aimer... ?

Ce jour là, les sanglots de la jeune femme l'avaient épuisé. Ce fut également le cas de ce soir là. Elle s'endormit à même le sol, dans un sommeil mêlant colère et tristesse...

Le réveil d'Hermione fut difficile, elle se sentait lasse, faible, encore fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait dormi, elle se releva péniblement et aperçut 3h56 à l'horloge. Les traits tirés, le maquillage plus présent sur le reste de son visage que sur ses yeux, où il était sensé être, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y écroula pour s'y rendormir instantanément.

Si un oiseau eut été présent ce soir là, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un fantôme, traînant en son voile pâle auquel était fermement accroché une immense peine.

xXXx

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit sourd tira Hermione de son sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ron se tenait là, devant son lit, un couteau à la main, le regard plus terrifiant que jamais. Hermione entièrement paniquée se mit à le supplier, tout en reculant au fond de son lit, comme s'il avait pu être un terrier dans lequel se réfugier.

" Ron... " pleurait-elle

" Non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça... " Elle le suppliait et déjà sa vue s'était troublée; les yeux recouverts d'un océan aveuglant. Elle put seulement apercevoir le vif éclair de la lame, pourfendant l'air en sa direction. Elle voulu crier une dernière fois, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes.

" Expelliarmus ! " Une voix froide et ferme s'était exprimée.

La main de Ron reçu de plein fouet le sort, et lâcha le couteau qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres de là. Un second sort vint le projeter au mur. Hermione leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle frissonna violemment lorsqu'elle aperçu une chevelure blonde, la baguette toujours hautainement braquée sur le roux. Quand il fut assuré qu'il ne se relèverait pas, il s'avança d'un pas fier et assuré vers la jeune femme, qui gardait les mains crispées sur ses couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux, abasourdie d'une telle vision.

Elle les rouvrit brusquement au contact chaud d'une main douce sur sa peau humide. Hermione plongea les yeux brillants dans ceux gris de son sauveur, elle se mordit les lèvres se délectant de cette vision.

" Malfoy... " murmurra-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais approcha dangereusement sa bouche si attirantes de celle d'Hermione, frémissantes d'un soudain désir. A nouveau elle ferma les yeux, et pu sentir le contact électrisant de ses lèvres caressants tendrement les siennes. Puis ce baiser s'intensifia et elle vint caresser les cheveux blonds de Malfoy avec fougue.

Lorsqu'un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce. Ils sursautèrent tous deux, mais elle garda les yeux fermés tandis que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus précis, il ne s'agissait pas de Ron, ce bruit était répétitif et, pour elle ne savait quelles raisons, il l'agaçait véritablement, il sonnait comme la fin de cette passion folle et envoûtante.

Elle identifia peu à peu ce son, puis rouvrit les yeux vers son chevet. 9h45. Elle abattit la main sur son réveil et le son cessa. Hermione se retourna en direction du blond et fut étonnée de ne pas le voir, il n'y avait personne, elle était seule. Se sentant soudainement stupide elle marmonna :

" Un rêve... Quelle idiote je fais ! "

La jeune femme soupira, se leva puis se dirigea immédiatement sous la douche. Tandis qu'elle sentait l'eau couler sur sa peau, sa mémoire lui rappelait inexorablement son rêve. Elle avait littéralement fantasmé sur Malfoy ! Elle voulu se gifler elle même et leva la main, mais à défaut de se donner un coup, elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les yeux voilés de délicieuses fantaisies. Elle revint brusquement à elle et se sentit désorientée, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ! Elle n'avait aucunement envie de Malfoy ! Ce n'est que sa rupture douloureuse avec Ron qui l'a faisait agir ainsi, c'était évident. Une fois auto-convaincue elle sortie de la douche, et prit un temps pour se maquiller, suffisamment long pour en paraître suspicieux à n'importe qui.

Mais elle se répéta mentalement qu'elle devait apprendre à s'aimer elle même avant d'aimer à nouveau, tout simplement, il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Elle déjeuna de bonne humeur, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître après la dispute de la veille.

Puis repensant au blond, elle se rendit à nouveau à l'hôpital. Dès son arrivée une infirmière l'aborda poliment :

" Excusez moi mademoiselle, nous aurions besoin de votre aide, monsieur Malfoy refuse de prendre quelque potion qu'il soit, bien qu'elles soient impératives pour son traitement car une attente trop longue lui ferait perdre l'usage définitif de son bras ! Nous avions donc pensé que vous serez plus apte à lui faire entendre raison, si vous l'acceptez bien sûr. "

Hermione répondit sans réfléchir : " Oh quel idiot ! Bien sûr, donnez moi le nécessaire je vais tenter cela. "

L'infirmière lui désigna les potions, la Gryffondor s'en saisit puis monta au quatrième étage. Une fois devant la porte elle toqua mais n'attendit pas d'entendre une réponse, avec le peu de voix qu'il possédait actuellement, cela aurait été stupide de sa part ! Elle ouvrit la porte.

xXXx

Drago sursauta à cette entrée soudaine, et leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Hermione...

_Par Salazar mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être pénible ! _Il se tourna légèrement sur sa gauche pour l'éviter, dans la mesure du possible.

" Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy ! " Et en plus elle eut le culot de s'assoir sur son lit !

" J'ai appris que tu posais des problèmes aux médicomages ? Malfoy... Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'en coûtera de faire ta tête de mule comme ça ! " Et en plus, elle eut le culot de lui faire la moral !

" Tu vas me faire plaisir et avaler ça tout de suite ! "

Et en plus elle... Drago poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Il tenta d'articuler :

" Mêle toi. De ce qui te. Regarde... Sang de " sa voix lui fit défaut, même pas il ne pouvait l'insulter à sa volonté ! Il grogna de rage.

Hermione se mit à rire devant cette ironie.

" Allez Malfoy, tu vois bien que ça te ne mène à rien, tu es totalement ridicule ! "

Et en plus elle se permettait de l'insulter à lui ! _Elle ne paie rien pour attendre l'insolente _pensa-t-il.

Ne pouvant la congédier oralement ou physiquement, il décida de faire la sourde oreille, et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir sa sale tête de Gryffondor têtue.

Hermione s'impatienta " Ce que tu es têtue alors ! " Elle se leva et partit.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, absolument ravi de sa seconde victoire. Mais elle ne fut que de courte durée, la porte se rouvrit encore... Malfoy adressa un regard noir à son nouveau visiteur, qui ne l'était pas tant, car il n'était autre que... Hermione ! Il fut déconcerté de la revoir d'aussitôt. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de m'ignorer Malfoy ! J'ai la solution. " fit-elle, victorieuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible en apercevant la seringue qu'elle tenait en main ! Elle avait perdu la tête, par Salazar elle voulait le tuer !

D'un sort elle l'immobilisa afin qu'il ne se fasse pas bêtement mal comme la fois dernière. Drago sentit le bas de son habit glisser légèrement, son coeur frôlait la crise cardiaque et dégouilinant de sueur il tenta de prononcer quelque chose... Qu' Hermione n'entendit pas. Elle prit l'aiguille et la planta dans sa fesse droite. Quelle horrible sensation ! C'était comme si on lui avait planté une épée dans le corps ! Il perdit conscience.

Hermione annula son sort, et constata qu'il était déjà endormi et en sueur, la fièvre était décidément très tenace ! Elle imbiba d'eau fraiche un gant qu'elle déposa sur son front. Puis elle prit la décision de rester un peu et entreprit de lire en attendant son réveil.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Hermione le remarqua :

" Je ne t'ai pas dis ! Tu dois prendre ton traitement deux fois par jours. "

Le blond se crispa. Elle avait dit ça avec une sorte de plaisir sadique. Si cette sang-de-bourbe comptait lui faire payer ses innombrables coups bas d'autre fois, c'était réussi ! Malfoy le payait même trop bien estimait-il.

Elle tendit sa baguette en sa direction. Pris de panique il parvint à prononcer :

" Non attends ! "

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

" Qui a-t-il ? "

" Non ! Pas ça. Ne recommence pas. " sa voix tremblait.

" Arrête ta comédie ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi Malfoy ! "

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, il releva son menton avec crainte, tentant de reculer tant bien que mal.

" S'il te plais ! "

Hermione fut étonnée de l'entendre prononcer une telle parole. Mais il était bien connu, les Serpentards sont rusés et prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin. Elle n'y porta donc pas cas.

" C'est pour ton bien, tu es obligé. "

" Arrête ne fais p... " Mais la voix de Malfoy était définitivement inscrite aux abonnés absents... Il tenta de forcer dessus malgré tout.

" Po.. Potion ! "

A nouveau Hermione fut déconcertée. Son regard s'était fait suppliant et il tremblait même de tout ses membres ! Elle décela une lueur de panique dans ses yeux particulièrement brillants : il était terrorisé !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire qui ne rassura pas Drago et se moqua :

" Oh je vois... Le prince des Serpentards aurait-il une phobie pour les seringues ? "

Elle vit le blond tressaillir à l'entente de ce mot, confirmant sa question. La Gryffondor soupira.

" Eh bien, je te croyais plus courageux ! " Elle alla chercher une fiole déposée sur une table, au plus grand soulagement de Drago qui la bue sans contestation aucune, bien qu'il fit la grimace.

" Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que tu étais si froussard ! Et si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre ta petite "sieste" de trois heures ! " Hermione jubilait, elle connaissait désormais le point faible de son ennemi. Puis voyant qu'il s'était calmé elle lui demanda :

" Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? "

L'expression de Drago avait retrouvé toute sa froideur et il ne daigna pas répondre. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

" Quel sale caractère tu as ! "

La jeune femme remarqua une marque sur son menton, une marque de griffure qu'elle aurait juré ne pas avoir vu la veille. Machinalement, elle porta sa main au visage de Drago pour l'inspecter mais ce dernier surprit dégagea de sa main gauche le bras de la Gryffondor.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Ne.. Ne me touches p.. " Malfoy ne pouvait décidément pas prononcer une phrase entière sans extinction de voix.

Inquiète, Hermione ne fit pas cas de sa colère.

" Tu n'avais pas cette marque hier, j'en suis certaine... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "

Son regard bouillait de colère, pour le blond c'était déjà bien assez de supporter sa présence, elle se mêlait de choses qui ne la regardait aucunement.

" Dégage. " Maugréa-t-il; devoir tirer sur ses cordes vocales abimées pour elle c'était lui porter déjà bien trop de considérations.

Bien que suspicieuse, elle se résolu à le laisser seul et sortit de la chambre à pas lents.

xXXx

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre, Hermione remarqua dans le couloir pourtant désert, un homme dont la taille, combinée à l'imposante musculature, lui fit froid dans le dos. Son visage était fermé, il se dirigeait vers elle, et lorsqu'il porta son regard sur elle, celle-ci le détourna immédiatement tout en accélérant le pas vers la sortie. Une fois au escalier elle se retourna, mais par chance il ne l'avait pas suivi. C'était ridicule, elle devait certainement se faire des films, cet homme n'avait certainement que la stature d'inquiétante ! Elle reprit sa route, plus calmement cette fois-ci.

L'homme en question parcourait des yeux les numéros des portes, dès qu'il avisa la 428, un sourire satisfait vint apparaître sur son visage. Il l'ouvrit et son sourire s'intensifia.

* * *

Vous allez me tueeer ! Ahah c'est sadique je l'avoue, mais bon, vous avez quand même eu droit à un petit passage sympa, alors vous y avez cru ? ;)

Bisouus !


End file.
